disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cool Hand Fluke
"Cool Hand Fluke" is the fifty-fifth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on August 5, 2015, and is the first episode of the third season. Plot In the underwater Kingdom of Merroway Cove, Oona is playing with the other merkids: Fluke, Shelly, and Flip. Suddenly, the Floating Palace appears at the surface, to Oona's delight since this means Sofia's back which Sven is delighted to hear. On the surface, the Royal Family of Enchancia is relaxing on the island in the cove when Sofia gets the idea to throw a party for the Merpeople and runs off so nobody can see her transform into a mermaid. After doing so, Sofia happily reunites with Oona and Sven and tells them about the party. After Sven sends his family back to the colony with the news, Oona takes Sofia to meet her friends who are all delighted to meet her because of her heroics during her last visit, which makes the egotistical Fluke jealous. Oona comes up with the idea to sing a song for Sofia's family as a gift which Fluke rudely dismisses as a poor gift. He spots a giant clam and decides to get a pearl as a gift but gets himself stuck in its shell prompting his puffer fish friend, Slim, to get help. Meanwhile, the merkids are playing their song for Sofia when Slim arrives and tells them what happened. Sofia gets him out which Fluke is ungrateful for and is uncaring that Flip's mantacorn horn was broken during the attempt. When Sofia asks what that is, Oona and Sven tell her a mantacorn is a manta ray that has a sharp horn growing out of it's forehead which it sheds every year and stores in a cave. Fluke decides to get one of the mantacorn's old horns despite everyone telling him that's a bad idea since mantacorns are dangerous. Sofia, Oona, Slim, and a reluctant Sven, since mantacorns eat sea horses, go with him. Fluke's recklessness gets them trapped in the cave which makes Oona very angry at him prompting a guilt-ridden Fluke to admit that he was jealous of Sofia because the others were paying more attention to her instead of him because of the time she saved Oona. Fluke makes up for his behavior by getting the horn they came for and trapping the mantacorn in the sea weed patch. Sofia tells the manticorn why they needed one of his old horns and gets him unstuck. The mantacorn tells them they can just ask him for his old horns because he's a music lover and reveals that his kind eat puffer fish not sea horses. Later, the merpeople arrive at the surface for the party where the merband, the Mertones, play their song. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Kiernan Shipka as Oona *John Ross Bowie as Sven *Gabe Eggerling as Fluke *Jenna Lea Rosen as Shelly *Jonathan Adams as Mantacorn *Connor Wise as Flip *Sean Schemmel as Slim Songs *Moment to Shine Trivia *Oona and Sven make their second appearance in the series since their debut in the special "The Floating Palace". *The episode's title is a play on the film Cool Hand Luke. *Sofia uses her ability to transform into a mermaid for the second time. *Sofia visits Merroway Cove for the second time. *This is the second time someone other than Amber gets jealous of Sofia. The first person was Jane. *Miranda, unknowingly, refers to the time Cedric turned himself into a sea monster and tried to steal the Mermaid Comb of Merroway Cove from Oona when she tells Sofia that his reason for not coming with them was because he said he couldn't think of "a more monstrous vacation." *Miranda and Amber get new hairstyles toward the end of the episode: Miranda has a side-parted hair and Amber has a wavy ponytail. *This is the fourth episode that doesn't take place in Enchancia; the first three were "Two to Tangu", "The Floating Palace" and "Princesses to the Rescue!" *The scene where Sofia transforms and dives into the water is a reused sequence from "The Floating Palace". *This is the first time Jenna Lea Rosen has provided both the speaking and singing voices of a character on the show. In previous episodes, she just provided the singing voice for Hildegard and Clio. *This episode is a bonus episode of DVD release of Dear Sofia: A Royal Collection in some countries. *At the end of the episode, James is wearing the same suit he wore to Sofia's debut ball. *One of the mermaids has a green tail and a purple seashell bra, just like Ariel. *Moral: Don't be a glory hog. International premieres *August 9, 2015 (Canada) *November 2, 2015 (Brazil) Screenshots Merroway-Cove.png Fluke1.png Fluke2.png Merroway-Cove-Beach.png Royal Vaction.png Sofiafluke1.png Miranda in Cool Hand Fluke.png Amber in Cool Hand Fluke 1.png King Roland's Beach Clothes.png Amber in Cool Hand Fluke 2.png Sofiafluke2.png Sofiafluke3.png Sofiafluke4.png Sofiafluke5.png Cool Hand Fluke 1.jpg Sofiafluke6.png Cool Hand Fluke 2.jpg Sofiafluke7.png Sofiafluke8.png Sofiafluke9.png Sofiafluke10.png Sofiafluke11.png Sofiafluke12.png Sofiafluke14.png Sofiafluke15.png Sofiafluke16.png Category:Sofia the First episodes